Lion YAOI
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Roman times, hot characters....3 chapters....its a good story ok!
1. Chapter 1

Lion *YAOI* Pt.1

I was being pushed and pulled through dark places, most likely underground.

I was guessing I that I was going to die soon.

I snorted as the rugged man in front of me was pushed out into a door of lightness.

I had seen light for such a long time, it looked like white heaven.

My name was Leo...well, people always called me that.

I looked behind me, where a line of whimpering humans held onto each other, most crying.

I looked at them with sad eyes. There used to be a lot more, but we were split up.

A pregnant mother and a small child were about four people away from me. Both crying.

I sighed turning my attention back to the wooden gate.

I could here something growl, a shrill scream, then a thunderous applause.

The guard at the Door grabbed me by the collar and thru me thru the door.

Light burst into my pupils. I put my hand over my eyes, to dim the light. In a few seconds, I was used to it.

I removed my hand and looked around. I was in a large circular thing. It was filled with sand, burning sand that was piercing my feet.

The circular thing was lined with stands, where many people stay. There was a place high up where a guy wrapped in robes was watching me, guarded.

Higher up were people with bow and arrow.

I heard a growl. I turned around.

A golden lion was behind me, face stained with rich crimson.

I starred at it. Not of fear though.

It was interesting. My grass-green eyes studied the figure, thinking, "Is this thing going to kill me?"

I stepped back as the lion gave a hearty roar.

There were no weapons in my hands.

I looked from side to side, trying to find ground and weapon. There were flags on long poles lined all along the Colosseum walls.

That would be a good tool to use. As long as I dodged the arrows that would most likely be flying at me.

I was supposed to die. It didn't matter how.

But I knew 3 things.

1. I was _entertainment_

lion was hungry.

And three, I was NOT going to die.

The lion got into position to pounce.

I turned around and started running, keeping close to the wall. _How far can I get?_

The lion roared and started following.

I smirked. "Good lion."

I was not faster than I lion, obviously.

He was about three feet away from me when I grabbed onto a flag pole, flipped of the wall–which was a mean for entertainment– and landed on the sand, having the actual flag already fallen off.

I heard the first arrow whistle by me, why I dodged, but was surprised when nothing else came.

Being stubborn and ignorant as I was, I looked up to see the man wrapped in robes standing up, having his hand held out and yelling "Hold" as his Onyx eyes bored into mine.

He didn't want them to shoot me, so I simply turned back to the lion.

I slowly walked around the lion, trying to find the best way to kill it.

But I didn't really have much choice.

The golden lion rushed forward. I braced fro impact, holding the pole out firmly.

The lion jumped and I forced my home-made weapon thru its chest.

The lion snarled, whipping out its claws , opening his fangs to show off his pearly white fangs/teeth.

My eyes narrowed. I brought up my hand and forced it into the lions neck, gripping its spine.

I grinned, taking in healthy breathes of unhealthy, silent air.

I flicked my wrist and there was a crack.

The lion fell limp. I released it, and it fall to the sand. The sand took the red color that was crawling the corpse.

I took some clean sand in my hands, using it as a cloth to wipe off the staining blood.

"God will forgive u for killing, lion. Rest in peace," I murmured to the lion.

I looked up to the Emperor, who was wide-eyed.

"Anything else?!," I screamed.

My eyes washed over all the visitors in the coliseum. Everything was silent. U might've heard Jesus gasp from the heavens.

The archers held up their bows, but once again—to still my great surprise–the Emperor stopped them.

I raised in eyebrow. "If you want me dead, then why don't u let them oh mighty emperor?"

I think my vocal voice wanted my death. Either that or my mind was un-acute. You don't insult the Emperor, that immediate death.

But I stood my ground. I don't back down.

The emperor turned to face me, smirking, as if he was amused. "If you will not die by Beast, u will die by your own kin."

His smirk grew wider and then the wooden door I had been pushed through and the pregnant woman was forced out, along with the child.

They were holding onto each other, scared to death.

I sighed turning to them–pulling out the pole/spear from the lions stomach. They starred at me with wide eyes.

_He wants me to kill these two? So be it. _

They were never going to live, even if I wasn't supposed to be the one to kill them. They were destined to death by God. I had to honor his choice.

I would give them a quick death.

"Woman, Child. Please come here," I ordered lightly, smiling kindly.

The woman and child didn't move.

"Please, God wants you to come here." I crouched down and held out my hand.

They both slowly came too me.

I noticed the cross hanging around the womans neck.

When the two were only a few inches away from me, I went up to the womans ear and whispered.

"God has forgiven all your sins. You will float as a angel in heaven, and the child beside you contains the same fate."

The woman nodded, understanding. "Thank you."

I dried my spear into the sand and wrapped my arms around her neck. I snapped it. She died, I slowly lay her on the ground.

Gasps wrung aloud.

I turned to the child, who had tears springing out her baby blue eyes.

She was just about to scream when I picked up the pole and forced in her head.

She let out a shill scream, and then fell back.

I returned back to the Emperor. Why was he smiling?

"You will murder a child and woman for your self cause to live on in this world?," he asked, gazing at me. He was very.....young. He was....around the same age as I.

"God would have had them die either way," I replied. "There death was something I could not prevent. All I did was make it quick and painless."

"God?,"the emperor chuckled. "Believing in one God is the way you live. How ignorant and childish." His voice was soothing, It brought me in.

I wonder how this looked to the crowd. This probably wasn't the way a Emperor should act. Talking to a mere human destined for death.

"You call me childish?," I retorted. I was sure My mouth wanted me to die "You stay high up there and watch countless murders go on every damn day! Because of religion and skin color, you think you can kill someone! I am not childish, YOU are childish."

The young Emperor said something to the men beside him. He looked at the archers–who had finally secronized my position and were ready to shoot–gave a quick glare, and thankfully, the arrow-shooters lowered there weapons.

Killing a lion and two humans was not something I was proud of. My body wasn't proud of it either.

You could tell this because when two gaurds came up and grabbed me, my body couldnt resist. I was tired and worn.

I was pulled back into a dark tunnel, but it wasnt the same tunnel. Was I going to get tied up and hacked?

I didn't know, for I blacked out as I was being lugged around.


	2. Chapter 2

Acanthus POV

I liked Leo. No, not like, I _loved _him.

As I sat in my chair, drinking bloodied wine and watching todays prosecution go by, I couldn't help think of the man that had stood up to me.

It was hilarious. He was brave and wasn't afraid to tell me what he was thinking.

I took a sip of my wine, starring boredly as the grizzly bear on the field ripped up the screaming male that was currently out.

I was tired of sitting and watching. I wanted to fight. I wanted to feel the excitement, pain, and pleasure that went on when your fighting something.

To show off my strength.

_Hmmmm, maybe I could make a day where I execute slaves_

But I knew such thing was impossible, for if I go so low as that, then I would be disgraced and shunned by all.

When you walk onto the arena, all the respect that you have is stripped away.

But was that such a high price to pay?

I sighed, shaking my head and picking up a grape that was put into a bowl beside me.

I inspected it for a while.

Bright vibrant green, as Leos eyes.

The grape had a shell to protect it, but that shell could be easily broken into.

Was Leos shell of the same structure?

I plopped the grape into my mouth and stood.

"I wish to leave," I told the guards.

They turned to escort me.

I held out my hand, annoyed. "I will escort myself."

"Si-"

I cut the guard off, using a strong powerful demanding voice. "I do not wish for you to escort me. Stay here, and report to me if there is another incident like the one earlier. Adio."

I turned around and walked away—gracefully. They did not follow.

I sighed. Hopefully no one was going to try to murder me.

I walked down the steps of the coliseum and slowly I came to rock.

My palace was not far. Neither were the prisoners hold.

I took a secret passage underground that was lined with torches.

The air was not of highest purity, so I could not help but cough.

I knew this was the way to the prisoners hold by the blood that had been smeared on the brick floor.

I finally came forth to the wooden door, guarded. The two guards looked at me with suprise, then bowed.

"Your Majesty," they greeted.

I nodded. "I wish to see the prisoner brought to you today."

One of the guards took out his keys and unlocked the door. The way he was standing told me he wanted to accompany me.

I snatched the keys out the guards hand. "Thank you."

I walked through the door–alone–and slammed it shut–I did not know if it was intentionally.

There were not many people in the holds.

A few here and there, but overall, they had already been killed.

I searched through the stalls, and finally came to the last one where I immediatly noticed Leo.

His face was covered by his beautiful brown locks, and his arms were chained to the wall.

I smirked, leaning against the metal bars. "Aww, you look so powerless."

Leos head lifted up. He glared at me with the beautiful grassy eyes he had been born with.

Thats when I noticed the bloody gash above his eye. I tried to hold back a snarl. I had pecifically told them not to touch him.

Leo was suddenly on his feet, turned facing the wall, and pulling against the chains.

"Let me go, bastard," he yelled, not turning around. "I defeated who I was supposed to defeat. So just let me the fuck go."

I grinned. Unlocking the door silently and walking inside. I didnt think he noticed.

Leo suddenly bruoght his foot up and kicked against the chains. The chains broke in half.

"Finally!," he cheered.

I wrapped my hands around the still-not-conciouss-of-me-behind-him Leo and shispered into his ear, "There is only one way for you to get free of this place. And that, is to die."

Leo froze, and then suddenly, he was bringing his foot up to kick me.

I ducked and jumped back. "Your quick," I noted.

"You too," he replied.

We starred at each other for a long moment.

"You can become my servant."

"What?"

I sighed. "If you become my servant, then no one will be able to touch you."

Leo snorted, breaking the chain on his left hand. He rubbed his wrists. "No."

I knew he was going to say that. I folded my arms. "So, how are u planning to get out of here?"

Leo didn't reply.

"I'll see you later on this evening."

Leo's head snapped up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I smirked as I walked out the stall and locked it.

"It means, I will see you later on this evening to teach you a lesson."

With that, I left the prisoners hold.

The guards were keeping there position on the outside.

They turned when I came out.

I dropped keys in the guards hand and ordered, "Tie him back up immediatly–make sure u use a stronger chain for he has broken through them. I want to see him tonight after supper. There should be a cross in my room. Tie him to that. Adio."


	3. Chapter 3

Lion Pt.3 END.

I was tied up to a cross, and, I oath to the god above me, I was pissed.

I couldn't move, which was very surprising. It was like my arms and legs didn't want to move at all.

I had been drugged. Was that why my mind was swirling. Most likely.

_So, _I thought looking around, _this is his room_

It was so simple to me. It didn't look intriguing at all. It just looked....simple.

And there I was, on a black wooden cross, completely nude.

The door suddenly opened and the young emperor walked in.

I stared at him, unable for words.

And he just walked right past me, like I was nothing.

He sat down on his bed, running a delicate hand through his black hair. It was like...he was......shaking.

"Did I tell you what my name was?," he suddenly asked, not looking at me.

I didn't remember. "I don't recall."

"Acanthus."

"Thorn," I repeated.

He didn't say anything.

"Why am I here?," I asked.

"So I can teach you a lesson, Leo."

I raised an eyebrow. "A lesson?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the emperor acanthus was right in front of me, starring into my eyes. I starred back.

His eyes were so....deep. It was like a sea.

And then the lips of Acanthus were un top of mine.

My mind went blank. What was he doing?! He was making love. Why...? I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe either.

Acanthus skimmed over my lips for a while, and then he noticed that I wasn't responding the correct way.

Something pushed up against my lower region.

Heat raised in my body and I let out a small noise.

Acanthus caught my mouth and suddenly out lips were mashed together.

I didn't know what was coming over me.

The emperors tongue went into my mouth and caught mine.

My eyes slowly shut as out tongues came together.

We slowly came apart, starring into each others eyes.

"Why......are you...."

But I couldn't speak.

Acanthus was now kissing my neck. Biting it sweetly. It was so odd, but so..nice.

And then something was going down in my lower area.

Something was touching 'that' and it felt so well.

But my mouth wasn't working with my body. It wanted to hold its ground. Have control over the situation.

"Stop....stop now.....," I murmured, gasping.

Acanthus laughed rubbing 'it' faster.

"No...no...mm," I could feel the excitement in my body. It was like stacking on each stack of excitement. Building.

That when I let out the loud cry of pleasure. All the stacking and building broke down and flooded away. Something had came out of my 'thing' because.....I couldn't make it out. It just seemed wet.

It was suddenly calm now.

And that's when I noticed.

I was on a cross. Gods symbol. Making love. And making love to my sex. And I had loved it.

"You.....," I shuddered.

"Me," he responded.

Acanthus stepped back and sat on his bed.

The life slowly drained out of me. I looked at the blade in my stomach.

"You...killed me..." That's all I could say.

"Have you learned you lesson?," Acanthus asked, whipping a white liquid off his hand with a cloth. His facial expression was something beyond me.

I couldn't understand why my mouth uttered the words.

"Yes....Acanthus....."

And then I was swallowed up in blackness. A blackness I would never awake from.

The Blackness of Blackness.

(((Acanthus's POV)))

I stared at the body on the cross in front of me. My Voice betrayed my mouth. And my Eyes betrayed me. For they couldn't help but feel pity for the man.

I walked over to Leo, removed the blade and watched as the blood dripped to the floor.

I reached up and put my palm on Leo's cheek.

Leo's eyes were still open—but they looked so hollow. The sizzling excitement that resided in the bright green iris's had disappeared.

Hi face was paler then it should have been also. Just..white....as porcelain.

I stared at it for a while, and then kissed him on the icy lips.

I took the blade firmly in my hand and then forced it into my chest. It went thru all the way.

Blood dripped out my mouth. I grinned, despite my situation.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Leo. I swear to the god that you oblige to that."

And with that I fell to the floor, dead.

A crimson tear will fall

and the life will end

The bones will break

and they will crumble

The heart will cease to beat

But the Spirit will live on

Death for Love


End file.
